


A Miraculous Wedding

by Angy98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: Three years down the line, many things have changed; Hawkmoth and Mayura were defeated, and Gabriel Agreste slowly but surely learned how to move on.Now, the Agreste household is a far more joyful place than what it used to be and Adrien and Marinette, who still protect the city from the threat of a new Hawkmoth and their akumas, are more than happy to make their contributions to the organization of a very special event; a wedding.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien knocked on the door that led to his father’s office, before tentatively turning the handle. 

In the last couple of years his father had warmed up a lot to him, and the relationship between them had grown much more relaxed, but the eighteen-years-old boy still felt intimidated when his father called him to his office like that. It always left him with the sensation that he was about to get scolded, even if he had actually done nothing wrong.

The fact that Adrien now was aware of his former identity as Hawkmoth surely didn’t help.

“Did you call me, father?” Adrien asked, peeking his head into the room. His father was standing in front of the window, giving his back to him. Adrien entered the room, closing the door behind his back.

“Say, Adrien,” Gabriel spoke, turning towards him. “What’s the most romantic place in Paris, in your opinion?”

Adrien was taken completely aback from the random question. “The… Eiffel Tower?” His words came out sounding more like a question than an answer, but he couldn’t help it. Was that a joke? “That’s… where I asked Marinette out.” The boy explained, studying his father’s face; it didn’t look like the man was joking, and this made his words come out a little more confidently. “Ah, uh, but everyone has their own favorite places… Why are you asking me this, father?”

Gabriel didn’t reply, turning back to the window.

Adrien’s eyes lit up as he came up with his own explanation. “Are you planning something for Nathalie?”

“Something like that, yes.”

\- - - - - 

Alya shifted in her seat, trying to get a better look at what Adrien was doing, in the desk in front of hers. Her friend had been very distracted, that day; more than once, Ms. Mendeleiev called his name asking him to focus on her lesson, and now that they were in their French class, Adrien had been scribbling notes on his copybook, but he still looked like his head was somewhere else.

“Is everything ok?” Alya asked him once they had a break from lessons. Nino, Adrien, her and Marinette were together in the school’s courtyard enjoying their break.

“More than ok,” Adrien replied, beaming. “I have some important news to tell you guys!”

Alya crossed her arms, intrigued. “Oh? And what’s that?”

Adrien took a look around as if he was about to tell a secret, causing his friends to share a questioning look. “Yesterday my father told me that he’s going to propose to Nathalie, in a few days!” The boy announced, grinning from ear to ear.

“Dude! That’s awesome!” Nino exclaimed.

“Nino is right! It's wonderful news, Adrien!” Marinette added. “I’m happy for him!”

Alya nodded, agreeing with her friends. “The entire concept of your father wanting to marry again is such an incredible thing!” The girl then commented good-heartedly, crossing her arms as she thought back of what all four of them - and their alter-egos Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace and Rena Rouge - had gone through because of Hawkmoth’s stubborn decision to never move on from his wife’s death.

Adrien looked at her, his eyes still glistening with joy. “Yes,” the boy replied, failing to catch Alya’s allusion. Gabriel Agreste, to him, was no one else but his father, and it was a beautiful thing to finally see him truly happy. “It is.”

\- - - - - 

Gabriel guided Nathalie towards the platform of the lift that led to what used to be Hawkmoth’s secret lair. He had asked her to keep her eyes closed, to keep as a surprise what he prepared, and she obediently followed his instructions. “You can look, now.” He told her once they were in the room.

Gabriel watched Nathalie take an amazed look around the room; he had prepared an indoor picnic for the two of them, completed with a soft blanket spread on the floor for them to sit on, decorative candles and soft music. He had worked quite hard on this, especially when trying to find a way to play music in a room that (as accessorized as it was) didn’t have speakers, and he was glad to see her positive reaction.

“This is very lovely, gabriel!” Nathalie turned to him with a smile on her lips. “What’s the occasion? It’s not our anniversary, nor any particular date that I know of.”

“There doesn’t have to be a special occasion for us to enjoy a nice evening together, my dear!” Gabriel replied, thinking for a moment about the ring he was hiding in his pocket. The date he had organized  _ was _ in fact going to be a special occasion, and she would have found out very soon.

The two of them enjoyed their picnic, and the good food and wine was accompanied by light conversations and shared laughter. It was nice and odd at the same time, Nathalie wondered as she sat pressed against Gabriel’s side with her head on his shoulder, to set foot again in a room that used to mean so much unhappiness and problems and bask like that in its completely different atmosphere, even if the metal walls and the big window still looked the same.

At some point, a slow song that was starting to play piqued her attention. “It’s my favourite song!” Nathalie exclaimed, smiling as she closed her eyes, lost in the music.

“I know,” Gabriel replied. The man stood up from the blanket and offered his partner his hand; “Care for a dance?”

Nathalie accepted the offer and stood up, and the two of them moved closer in an embrace, swaying together to the soft rhythm.

“Thank you for this beautiful evening,” Nathalie spoke softly, resting her head against Gabriel’s chest. “I had been really needing to take a break from things lately.”

Gabriel held her a little tighter in his arms. “I’m glad you liked my surprise. I wanted tonight to be perfect but, you know, this room isn’t exactly the most romantic place ever, and I was afraid that it would have killed the mood.” He told her. “I tried to ask Adrien for advice, but the places he suggested were all too public for my likings.”

Nathalie smiled. “We’re both lone wolves, there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“I opted for staying home for another reason as well, actually. There’s…” Gabriel took a deep breath, and the movement caused the butterflies in his stomach to take flight once again. “...something that I would like to ask you in private.”

Nathalie moved back to look at him. “What is it?”

Gabriel looked deeply into her eyes. “A lot of things have happened in the last few years, mostly bad or horrible things, and I don’t know where I would have been today without you, my dear. I’ll forever be grateful for all the support you always gave me, for your incredible strength, your patience and your love…” He said, in a tone that was serious but soft at the same time. “Through all the years we’ve known each other for, you’ve been my loyal assistant, my partner in crime, my best friend. But, you see, there’s a new role that I think would really suit you.”

Under Nathalie’s perplexed gaze, Gabriel took a step back, reaching for his jacket’s pocket. “...Nathalie Sancoeur, would you like to become _my_ _wife_?” He smiled up to her, as he got down on one knee.

Nathalie smiled and brought a hand up to her mouth. “Gabriel…!” She exclaimed, moved and overjoyed by the unexpected turn that their date had taken. “ _ Yes! _ ” 

Gabriel stood up, his nervousness suddenly replaced by weightless happiness. Nathalie pulled him close, and the two of them shared a soft kiss. “Yes,” she repeated smiling as they held each other close. Gabriel smiled back at her, letting her trace his cheeks with her thumbs, before leaning down to give her another kiss.

  
  


The first thing they saw as the lift took them back to the platform in Gabriel’s studio was a familiar mop of messy blond hair. “Hey!” Adrien greeted them, almost bouncing up and down on his feet in anticipation. “Well? How did it go?” The boy asked his father. But before the older Agreste even had the chance to reply, Adrien had already turned towards Nathalie; “What did you say?”

“Yes, of course,” Nathalie replied looking away shily, slightly flustered by Adrien’s enthusiasm. The woman looked up to Gabriel, who smiled back to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her close. “I told you he would have been happy for us,” Gabriel told her quietly, before his son walked up to them and hugged them both.


	2. Chapter 2

“You what?!”

“Come on, Mari, you heard me perfectly well; I would like you to be the one to design Nathalie’s wedding dress.”

Marinette stared at her boyfriend as if he had suddenly lost his mind. But Adrien seemed to be serious in his proposition, and he was waiting for a reply from her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I-I...” The girl stuttered, shaking her head with her eyes wide. “Thank you for the offer, Adrien, but no.”

The boy’s face dropped. “But why?”

“Because it’s too important of a task, and I’m sure I’d ruin it!” Marinette replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I can already see it...!” Marinette brought her hands to her head. “The dress will turn out ugly and Nathalie will make a poor figure in it, which will make your father hate me for it. He will never give me the permission to see you again, we’ll never get married, and we can say goodbye to the beautiful little house of our dreams with our cat and hamsters…! Or-”

“Hey. Mari.” Adrien tried to interrupt his girlfriend, but she’d already moved on to the next apocalyptic scenario. “Mari. Mari.” He tried again, reaching for her. “Mari!” As soon as he caught her hands and held them in his own, Marinette stilled. 

“You know perfectly well that none of this would ever happen!” Adrien reassured. “Look, I’ll understand if you don’t want to do it. It's ok.” The boy then told her, looking away for a moment. “But if I suggested you for this role, it’s because I know that you have what it takes! You have won not  _ one _ but  _ four _ fashion contests, by now. You realized pieces of clothing for Jagged Stone like it was no big deal! You’re the best designer in all Paris!” He reminded her, smiling sincerely. “Wait. Please, don’t tell my father I said that!” That last addition made Marinette giggle. 

“Besides, you don’t want me to make a poor figure with my father after I insisted so much with him to let you be the one to make the dress, right?” Adrien lastly tried, using his ultimate ‘convincing card’ completed with a bright smile.

Marinette winced. He was really being stubborn like Chat Noir, but the question of the dress seemed to be very important for him and she couldn’t find the strength in herself to let him down. The girl sighed in defeat. “Do you really think I can make it?”

“I don’t think so, I  _ know _ so.” Adrien moved towards her, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Marinette held him in a hug. “Ok. I will design the dress.”

“Awesome!”

\- - - - -

“I have a few errands to do, I think it shouldn’t take me more than… a couple of hours,” Nathalie reminded Gabriel, talking to his reflection in the mirror in front of her as she finished putting on her makeup. “But don’t count on me for your online meeting with Paul and Clarisse, because I have to meet with Marinette at her house to try on the dress. Don’t worry, I already left you everything you’ll need for the meeting in your USB pendrive.”

Noticing the displeased look that her fiancé was trying to hide, the woman turned towards him. “What is it, my love?”

“You know what it is.” Gabriel grumbled. “I should have been the one making your dress. I made Emilie’s when I married her, and I don’t see why I couldn’t do the same for you.”

“Gabriel… We already talked about this. I really appreciate your thought, but we both know how important it is for Adrien that Marinette can contribute to the preparations. You saw the sparkles he had in his eyes when we finally said yes to him! Besides, Marinette is perfectly capable of completing the task; we periodically check with each other to see how the work is going, and it’s turning out beautiful. She’s a great designer.”

“More than I am?” Gabriel asked with his voice low, and Nathalie couldn’t tell if he was just pouting or genuinely saddened at the thought of his mentee outshining him.

The woman brought her hands up to cup his cheeks. “No. You’ll always be the best one, to me.” She smiled, giving him a quick peck on his lips.

“You only say it because you’re in love with me…”

“I say it because  _ I mean it _ .” Nathalie replied, sliding her hands down to his chest.

Gabriel was quiet for a moment. “Then, if you really think I am the best designer, why didn’t you let  _ me _ take care of your dress?”

Nathalie rolled her eyes, smiling softly; he was indeed just pouting, then. “We have the rest of our lives for you to make dresses for me, like the one I wore at Audrey’s gala, but this could be Marinette’s true big occasion to show her talent to the world, and I think we at least owe it to her for all the kindness and mercy she showed us as Ladybug.” The woman explained to her fiancé. “It’s just a dress. Please, promise me you won’t hold a grudge for it!”

Gabriel hummed. “I won’t, I promise.” He replied, still unconvinced by her decision even if, deep down, he knew that she was right. She was always right, when it came down to the important things.

“See you later,” Nathalie said, giving him another kiss before leaving the room.

\- - - - -

The bell above the door of the bakery rang, signaling that a customer had entered the shop. “I’ll be with you in a moment,” Sabine Cheng said as she finished arranging the bread in the baskets on the shelves. “Here. I’m all yours, now-” the woman announced, turning around towards the counter. She stopped when she recognized the woman standing in front of her. 

“Oh! The future Mrs. Agreste in person!” Sabine greeted cheerfully. “Welcome, dear. What can I do for you?”

“Good afternoon.” Nathalie greeted. “I… I’m here for Marinette; I have an appointment with her for-”

“-the dress!” Sabine interjected. “Of course! Marinette is upstairs. Let me show you the way…” The woman smiled kindly and motioned for Nathalie to follow her. “Tom, honey, could you stay here in the shop for a little bit? I’m coming back in a minute!” Sabine called for her husband, before leaving the room.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng led the way up to her daughter’s room, knocking on the trapdoor to announce herself before opening it. Marinette welcomed Nathalie in her room, apologizing for the slightly messy state the bedroom was in before showing her the dress.

A graceful beaded lace fabric ran along the off-the-shoulder neckline and down along the long sleeves. Intertwined with the white beads, there were some that shimmered of a light blue that gave the dress a nice touch of color. The mermaid-style skirt was simple but made of a really nice looking fabric, and overall the dress had classy and elegant vibes.

In a way, once she put it on, that dress reminded her of the one that Mayura used to wear. Maybe it was for the long sleeves combined with the general shape of the dress, or maybe for the blue shimmers…

“There are a few things I need to fix. Like… here,” Marinette mumbled to herself. “Let me take my-” The girl turned around looking for her box of pins, but the tin box was nowhere to be seen. “Where did I leave it…?”

Nathalie kept her arms wrapped around herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

It was hard for her not to picture blue skin emerging from underneath the white fabric, or the imaginary polka-dotted red suit around Marinette’s thin figure as the girl fumbled around the room, looking for her pins.

“There they are!” Marinette exclaimed when she found the small box. The girl looked back up to Nathalie and noticed the woman’s eyes clouding. “Is everything alright?”

“...Yes. Everything’s fine.” Nathalie replied. She sounded distant. “It’s just… stress for the preparations.”

Not at all convinced by her answer, Marinette walked up to her. “I don’t pretend to know what you’re thinking about, but… I hope that whatever it is that is worrying you won’t dim the joy of the important step you’re about to take; you and Mr. Agreste love each other deeply, and you’re going to celebrate your wedding! Everything else, every problem, will fix itself over time!” Marinette tried to reassure Nathalie with a smile.

“Thank you. It’s a shame that you’re the only one that thinks so…” The other replied, looking away.

“What do you mean?”

Nathalie glanced back at the girl in front of her. 

Long ago, during a fight against the heroes, Ladybug questioned Mayura about her motive for being a super-villain, trying to convince her to do the right thing and join the good side. Between attacks and dodges, the two of them had quite an interesting conversation, and Nathalie was left surprised by the heroine’s incredibly wise argumentations. She sounded so mature for her age.

After the heroes and villains found out about their true identities, a sort of friendship blossomed between Marinette and Nathalie. United by the shared struggle of trying to get close to stubborn, oblivious Agrestes, the two formed a relationship almost like a sisterhood where one could always count on the support of the other. 

Aside from the little benefits that came from their fraternizing, like the times when Nathalie interfered with Adrien’s schedules to give him some free time with his girlfriend, both of them finally found someone they could vent with and sometimes get advice from. 

Careful not to damage the temporary stitches that Marinette left here and there on the dress, Nathalie sat down on the small couch behind her. “Since Gabriel announced publicly that we are going to get married, a couple weeks ago, I have found several articles online and in gossip magazines commenting on the news.” The woman said. “All the mean rumors that were made up of me and Gabriel having an affair back when his wife was still alive... I know that I shouldn’t be hurt by things like these, but... I am. Especially knowing everything that both Gabriel and I have gone through in the name of his love for Emilie and of his loyalty to her.”

Marinette grimaced sympathetically; she could remember actually coming across one of those comments as she scrolled through some websites.

“And that is nothing compared to all the times that Mayura’s name is still being written next to mine, even when the article is not even remotely about Paris’ heroes or villains. No matter the good things I have done to help Gabriel and his fashion brand, or what I will do in the future, all I will ever be in other people’s eyes is Mayura.” Nathalie went on, keeping her gaze lowered to her hands on her lap. “No one will ever forgive me for it, no matter how sorry I am about it. I still don’t understand why you and Adrien chose to do it, in the first place.”

Marinette sat down next to her. “Because we know where your heart is, and that even though you made mistakes, you’re a good person. By now I’ve had plenty of chances to see it.” The girl replied calmly. Nathalie turned to look at her as she went on; “People will always find an excuse to say mean things. The way I see it, it’s more important what your loved ones, rather than strangers, think of you. Then, everything is ok because those who are close to you have  _ already _ forgiven you.” Marinette reassured.

Marinette was indeed the best, most kind-hearted Ladybug that Paris could have hoped for, Nathalie had to admit. “Thank you, Marinette.”

The girl smiled in reply, with a light nod. 

“We still have a dress to fix, if you feel ready for it.” Marinette offered after some more moments, holding up the little box of pins she still had next to her.

“Of course.” The other replied, standing up. Marinette resumed her work, taking note of the little things she had to fix on the dress.

Between them, an unwritten sisterhood had just gotten a tad stronger.


End file.
